Lúthien Tinúviel ar Gorthaur
by Sauron the Enemy
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Thingol and Melian in Sauron's web is?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fanfiction relates to the Quest of the Silmaril, which can be read from the Silmarillion or Christopher Tolkien's re-edited version of Beren and Lúthien. In the Silmarillion, Bauglir is another name for Morgoth the Black Enemy, but I while use it here as a name of Sauron's. Don't be surprised to see a disloyal to Melkor Sauron. J.R.R. Tolkien himself said that it was the Vala's power to effect his designs masterfully that had drawn the Maia to him. Sauron originally desired order on Arda, and he hated anything that he deemed chaotic or wastefull (which sounds like Melkor to me). He is cunning and treacherous. He has already betrayed the Valar and it is clear that he would eventually betray or supplant Morgoth once he became a Power in his own right. He has his own hubris and desires. Morgoth seeks to destroy what he cannot control or understand, while Sauron seeks to make himself Lord and God over all of Arda.

We also know that Gorlim the Unhappy, the son of Angrim, one of Barahir's men in the Silmarillion, could not resist the gaze of Sauron's eyes. The "Great Eye" is also called the "Lidless Eye". So I decided to join the two and make Sauron's eyes lidless and daunting. This is my interpretation. I will also use some passages from Beren and Luthien. I do not own any right to any Middle-earth work of J.R.R. or Chrisopher. Please enjoy!

Chapter I: Before the Lidless Eyes

"Huan, Huan! I hear a song far under welling, far but strong, song that Beren bore aloft. I hear his voice, I have heard it oft in dream and wandering." Lúthien said.

"Aye, hear it do my old ears do indeed, my fair lady. But warned you must I, for Sauron the Base Master of Treachery, most fell and dreaded of the Eldar' foes, save only for Morgoth the Black, in whose employ now he is, has many ears here and many evil sprites, creatures and beasts that his dark abode guard. Careful must we be for him not of our arrival learn." Huan spoke, for in elder days had he not, Draugluin Sire of Werewolves and his fell ilk hunted, when he was then in service to lord Celegorm in Nargothrond.

"Fear Gorthaur I do not. Care for his fell spells, his servants or lidless eyes I do not. Beren hear me must, so that he might learn that hope for him still lingers."

And as she said, she sang a song, of beauty, of hope, of fate, of the Valar and Yavanna's gardens in Aman, of Elves and Men and all things that resist the Shadow's fall, of things that have endured and long shall still endure. At the bridge of the Tower she sat and sang, he voice trembling echoed to the depths of the Wizard's Isle, while Huan hiddeny low-laid, waiting for battle cruel and stark. Beren heard his love's voice, but believed he could not, that his dear Lúthien's voice spoke, and to himself he said, that that the work of Sauron Bauglir must be.

But her voice was not heard only by friendly ears, for behold, Sauron heard that voice from his chambers at the pinnacle of that terrible tower, and sudden rose from his throne, where evil thoughts came in his darkened mind. He listened long, and instantly knew that elvish long and smiled and listened still.

A! little Lúthien! What brought you, you foolish fly into my always-waiting web? What thought made you to hear fly, alone, alone in the Darkness's land. Morgoth a great and rich reward a great and rich reward will owe when to his hoard this jewel added is. Boldog he had sent, but Boldog by Robber Thingol slain has been. A! little Lúthien! A fool like all Elves and Men. Now know I what Morgoth saw in her. She is fair. Her body white and fair is. Here beauty rivalled by none in my lands. But now think I why give this precious jewel to another. Am I not a lord and god whose hoard always for another thrall screams? Morgoth's reign not long shall endure, for the Valar will come down upon him with army mighty. Then I, Sauron the Great, God-King shall be. A fool Morgoth is. A fool squandering his gifts. I do not. I am rightful King of Arda's matter itself. I, who have not been by the Valar caught, or by Fingolfin in the foot hewed. So, that pretty fay mine shall be. Another treasure in my hoard. For isn't she reward enough, for the weary work that I have done? Sauron's thoughts rambled in his mind. He thought, he thought and decided, to for his Orcs and Wolves send, his prize to fetch.

Many they came, upon that bridge, with spears and swords, with axes and bows, their beloved lord's prize to claim, Lúthien's escort to slay. But did that they did not, for Huan on them he jumped and slew them lot. Then did Sauron more send and more and more, till the last one, Draugluin the Sire of Werewolves, the many steps climbed and before his lord he said: "He is here, my lord. Huan, the false gods' wretched hound. Fell him I could not. Now fall I before thy feet, my lord. My service to thee ended is.", as he lay dying. Sauron stood on his throne and thought of the hound long he did. He could wolf-shape take, before the two came he could, fetch his prize himself and Huan fell he could. But against it decided he, through sorcery will he little Lúthien bring.

Huan and Lúthien upon the bridge stood, waiting for another beast to come. But none dared come to them. Waited did they, till a shape came from the other end, and who was this? They gasped, for it was Beren they saw, bound and chained. He made his way towards them, but fell did he, in pain he screamed and towards them his hand reached. Then did Lúthien to his aid sprang, but the way seemed long, and Beren seemed towards the the doorway be. So, unaware of the devilry at work there, she went after him, passing through the wolf-head molded gates, which behind here with a loud noise closed, as Beren himself nowheret to be found was. Then a voice, powerful, yet seductive it was, calling her:

"Seek thy mortal base do you, oh little Lúthien? Here, within my halls he is, come you must, him to fetch."

Climb did she, climb those long and weary steps, though her love for Beren drove her on and on, till in the chamber of Bauglir she found herself. With cruel weapons and devices of torture its walls adorned were, and many eyes from darkness shone, and there she saw...the Maia of Evil himself stood, from his dark throne he looked and said:

"So Lúthien, so Lúthien, a liar like all Elves and Men! Yet welcome, welcome to my hall! For every thrall a use have I. What news of Robber Thingol in his hole? What folly fresh in his mind is, he who cannot his offspring keep, from foreign lands to go astray? Or can devise no better counsel for his spies?"

"The road", she began, "was wild and long, but my father Thingol sent me not, nor knows what way his rebellious daughter goes. Yet every road and path will lead, to Tol Sirion at last, and here of need I trembling come with humble brow, and here before thy throne I bow, and ask for Beren I do, pray before thy throne for his life I do".

"And here of need you shall remain now, in join or pain - or pain, the fitting doom for rebel, thief and treacherous thrall. Why should you not in our fate share of woe and travail? Or should I spare to slender limb and body frail breaking torment? Of what avail here do you deem your babbling song and foolish laughter. Ministrels strongs are at my call. Yet I will give a respite brief, a while to live, a little while, though purchased dear, to Lúthien the fair and clear, a pretty toy for idle hour. Know yo not, that in slothful gardens many a flower like you the amorous Valar are used honey-sweet to kiss, and cast them bruised their fragrance loosing, under feet. But here we seldomfind such sweet amid our labours long and hard, from godlike idleness debarred. And who would noot taste the honey-sweet lying to lips, or crush with feet, the soft cool tissue of pale flowers, easing like gods the dragging hours? A! curse the Valar! O hunger dire, O blinding thirst's unending fire! One moment shall you cease, and slake your sting with morsel I here take!"

And as that he said, a cruel smile on his face appeared, and long his brazen hand stretched toward her, to grip her by the collar of her clothes, undress her and ravish her, as to many other Elven maidens had he before done. But back she drew, for in his lidless eyes she saw, his malice and lust, and said did she:

"Not thus, O mighty lord, not thus. Thine only shall I be, if thou to me grant, Beren's life. Such a prize is small, I think, to appease thy desire, is it not?"

"That cringing and cowardly worm's life is it you want as price? Such a small price for such great desire as mine? I grant it surely. But tell me you must, who that mortal base is.'

"Beren son of Barahir he is, lord of men who thy armies hewed have. But he unlike his father is, for he no war against thou, O great and merciful lord, wishes and no ill act against thee has he done. Only Morgoth, the Dark Enemy, does he hate, who he thy master I think not is. For thou is the greatest lord and god, Sauron the King of the World, you are. Greater than Morgoth I think thou are. Now that I his identity revealed, grant do thou my price, my lord?"

"To you I grant it, pretty fay. Not quite small it is, yet I grant it as long as you mine are. Do what pleases you with him. Whatever you kill or release him concerns me not. Here you shall remain, Morgoth of this I shall not tell. Your decision taken is. No way back there is!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Challenge

Pleased was he, Sauron, that all according to his plan had gone. Whatever she did with Beren he did not mind, though he knew that the latter hated him more than Morgoth himself, for it was he and not Morgoth, who Gorgol sent Barahir and his outlaws to butcher. But if escape she had in mind for him, then a plan he had conceived. The mortal base shall leave his isle, but his servants slay him will, once the bridge is crossed, so that the Edain threat to him gone shall be. His thoughts for himself he kept and said:

"Storlaga, fetch me the worm, who in my dungeons' darkness sits. Dead you shall be if you dare touch him. Only dare you bring him crawling on all fours before me. That is my royal command."

"And so shall I do, my lord. Your word laws is." said Storlaga the Orc-demon, a high captain in Sauron hosts.

Indeed, in a short time Beren he had brought, touch him he had not. On all fours he was, a hateful look at his captors on his face graven, but pain as well, the pain of losing someone holding dear. The lidless eyes shining from Sauron's iron mask troubled him not, for he said:

"Sent your thrall to fetch me you did, to take pleasure in my pain? Indeed pain I feel, for your wolves my companions slew and Finrod Felagund no more is. My body broken you have, my soul and hope you have taken. But my hatred for you, for Morgoth and your ilk strengthened is. Master you dare call yourself? Master is there only Eru to whom I pray and bow, second to him only Valahiru is! As mighty as you may be, only the Base Master of Treachery you shall ever be! As cunning as you may be, the Valar through your webs see! Think you that when Morgoth falls, beg them pardon you will and their trust regain? Deceive them as you did to Morgoth you will not, judged like him for your sins you shall be and follow him into the Timeless Void you shall be! Fear you I do not, Sauron Bauglir! All as Eru and Valahiru will is!"

"Fear me you do not? Then fear me you should! For I am Sauron, master of all smiths of Aulë's House, greatest of Morgoth's servants, mightiest and wisest of the Maiar! Sauron the Great I am, the King of the World and the King of Gods! The King's whose purposes surpasses that of the Elder Kings Manwë the Wise and Melkor the Marrer, for only I alone Eru's thoughts truly know! Virtues many I have, chief among them my love for order and dislike of chaos are. Rightful is my reign over the One's lesser Children, more rightful than even that of the Valar. For your insults, slay you, mortal base, I should, but little Lúthien prayed to me had. Set free you shall be! Fof behold, merciful I am. For I am Sauron, the maker of mightiest work, the king of earthly kings and the greatest giver of gold and rings!"

Beren understand did not, till Lúthien he saw. He cried and called to her, for understood he did, that she her liberty forsaken had, to gain his freedom. Whispering she said:

"My love for you brought me here has. Yours alone I shall ever be. But free you any other way I cannot. For both of us in Gorthaur's webs are. As free as you are, doubt I do, words said by the Base Master of Treachery. Many promises he and Morgoth have made, but devious they remain. Try to slay you his servants shall, but Huan, my companion and friend, defend you shall. On the other side of the bridge he lies in wait. Forever here kept I shall not be. To you return I shall! Go now!"

And go he did, though broke-hearted. He hurried down the endless steps till the wolf head-molded gate he reached, and went on and on he did till the other side of the bridge he got to. Darkness shrouded the throne, the lidless and daunting eyes of Bauglir shone, before his mirthless voice spoke:

"Your price given has been. The mortal roams free again, left in peace, left to die eventually. Care what becomes of him I do not. What you asked for, little Lúthien, given you I have. Troubled of Beren son of rabble-rouser Barahir must you not be. Now mine you are. The daughter of Robber Thingol in my hoard. A pretty and fair toy with which to play. For play shall we not? Alone here we are. Please their lord a thrall must not?"

And as he said it, his hand again towards her extended, the same lust in those lidless eyes. But again back she drew and said:

"Given myself to you I have, my lord. But not a thrall of yours am I. I am not one of your pleasure toys. A lord as mighty as you should know, a prize gained rightfully won must be. My heat still for Beren aches. Convince it not to. To seduce me I expect you. Win me, if you can."

"Seduce you, win you?" he said, his eyes shining with malice and fury. "Expect of me what do you do? To court you? Tell of a love like that of Varda and Manwe of unending fire, of a World yet by Morgoth not marred? Sing of the glory of Fingolfin, when the Hammer Grond resisted he had and hewed Arun's foot with it had and of thhe making of the precious Silmarils in Aman? Are you more foolish than I thought?"

"I said not court me, O great lord. Seduce me, win me in your own way. Not with spells, not with lies or trickery. Make me heart beat for you only. Make me come to you willingly."

"Why not take you now should I? Take the morsel that before me sits and in riddles speaks? Time for seducing I have not, nor for winning you. Why not tear your pretty dress right now and see you in all your fairness for myself? Why not take what I dare think mine without approval?"

"Mighty lords crave challenges. Not only of strength and mind. You could take me right now within these chambers, but might I ask, where the challenge and show of power lies in that? Think of it as a game you should, my Lord Sauron. A game which ends to your pleasure. If you yourself consider up to the challenge before you."

"Lucky are you, that not in Morgoth's halls but mine you are. Taken you he would and crush you he would. A dangerous game you play, my dear Lúthien. A dangerous one indeed. Always something you ask of me. To seduce you you ask me? Then seduce you indeed I shall. Fun you make of me through this challenges, that I clearly see. But much more fun with this challenge it will be I who have. In the mood to humor you I am, daughter of Robber Thingol. But you had best hope it doesn't take too long. Patience I do have. But wait forever I will not."

Then smilled Lúthien did. The game begins.

Note: I will also try to work to complete my other story as well. Let me know if you like this style of writing better.


End file.
